Saving Grace
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: Everyone needs a saving grace once in a while. Severus contemplate on the events directly after HBP and has a conversation with Draco about what is right and what is easy.


**Saving Grace**

**By**

**Snivellus**

"This is where I must leave you." A tall dark figure said somewhat out of breath to an equally tall figure outside the gates of a large castle.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" The other asked franticly.

"I took a vow to protect you Draco, I have done my duty. Go home." The man replied.

"But, I was suppose to do it, he will punish my family and I, you can't leave me not now, Severus." Draco said as he watched as Severus limped slightly away from him.

"Draco, listen because I will only say this once. You have entered the fight of men at the age of a boy. You will have many regrets in your life, for it is only natural, however if you continue down the path you are currently headed you will regret not only your mistakes but everything your life has become. I stood once in the very same position you now stand, and I made my choice out of fear. But fear not, for you have strength in you. You are not your father. Do you hear me Draco?" Severus shouted, exhausted.

"I cannot disobey him, I will be killed." Draco said sweat from his brow now beginning to mix with tears.

"Someone very wise once told me, that death is the next great adventure. As I said, do not make your decision out of fear. Sometimes, we have to choose between what is right and what is easy." Severus said glancing back at the old castle.

"Where will you go?" Draco asked after a moment of contemplation.

"I can take care of myself. You have two hours to make your decision. This will give you time to collect your mother and vanish. I will do what I can for your father, but I make no promises." Severus started to walk away, when the boy called out.

"Sir?"

"Draco?" Severus replied.

"Thank you." The young boy whispered.

"You are now seventeen, and adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, I have tried my best to protect you from the harsh reality of war and the stupidity of men and wizards. I will always be your godfather, Draco, if you find yourself in danger you need only call." Severus said wearily.

"Goodbye Severus." Draco said putting his hand on his godfather's shoulder and then apparated, leaving Severus alone in the darkness.

Severus took the brunt of the Hippogriff's attack, and now as the combination of the cold air and the adrenaline slowly wearing off, the pain of the claw marks were setting his muscles on fire.

The reality of what he had done in the name of war had not yet fully set in. His first priority was his godson, second was the safety of Potter. He had made promises to their mothers, a promise to protect them, teach them, guide them. He only hope he had done his best in the circumstances.

"Potter's stupidity could have gotten us all killed." Severus hissed to no one in particular.

What the boy was thinking about him, he could only imagine it was the worst, which made it all the harder to think about how he was ever going to be able to assist him the boy again. However, what Severus did not realize was that perhaps he had done all he could to help him, perhaps it was up to the boy now. No one could kill the Dark Lord for him.

Whatever the case may be, Severus was still hurt by what the boy had said to him. What was asked of Severus to enormous amounts of courage, and to be called a cowered by a sixteen year old boy was like being stabbed in the heart. What did the boy know of courage? Perhaps, he had brought a boy's body back, perhaps he had watched his godfather fall through the veil, but had he ever really killed? Did he know the amounts of courage that took. The courage to kill your mentor, your friend?

Albus said that the boy would not be present when it occurred. He said that it would be a quite affair, with little struggle. He had lied. Severus was used to that though. Everyone told lies, his father, his so-called friends, Voldermort, his students, and Albus, why should he expect anything else?

Severus was growing tired and found a fallen tree in the middle of the clearing. It was too early to apparate, and he could not go back to Hogwarts, not now, not ever. Gently as a six foot three inch man could, he sat his broken body on the tree trunk. Grunting a bit as he attempted to stretch out his legs, he closed his eyes, letting the pain flow freely now.

Slowly, Severus unbuttoned his overcoat and rolled up his left sleeve. He looked down to his forearm. Dark as the night surrounding him, the hideous tattoo glistened, waiting, biding its time.

"Lumos." Severus whispered in the darkness. Instantly, light shone at the tip of his wand. The light illuminated his injuries. His chest was a mish mash of dried blood and strips of his undershirt. His legs looked better, however the gash now garnishing his lower right thigh and his left calf bleed more freely, and if had Severus wished to have looked a bit harder, he would have seen the glint of a bone.

He felt ill, so ill in fact that he started to convulse. His wounds, the murder he had committed, the two young boy whose fate hung on his shoulders. Severus was angry, so angry at himself that he started to shake. It all seemed so impossible to overcome, so incredibly difficult, that he would not wish it on anyone.

Severus did not know how much time had passed while he empted what little contents he contained in his stomach, but he knew it would not be long before he would be called by the Dark Lord.

If Severus had been the kind of man who enjoyed comfort, he would not have mind being held in that moment, but he knew no one was coming, unless it was to kill him.

Severus quickly stiffened when he distinctly heard what sounded like footsteps approaching. Quickly Severus wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and attempted to stand. As soon as Severus stood, he fell for it seemed the cold air had stiffened his limbs to an impossible degree.

"Severus? Severus, I know you're here. I need to speak with you." A woman's voice rang out. It was Minerva, how had she found him, he did not know. His injuries made it nearly impossible to move, his only hope was to disapparate, however his mind was not at all prepared for magic of that kind.

"Severus, I mean you no harm." Minerva said as she finally set eyes on him lying next to the fallen tree.

"Do us both a favor and kill me, I can't go there, I can't go to Azkaban." Severus hissed.

"Draco, has just told me everything Severus. The curse, the promise, and the Headmaster." Minerva said as Draco peeked over McGonagall's left shoulder.

"Draco?" Severus said somewhat angered.

"I couldn't leave you, not like this. I chose what was right, not what was easy, like you said." Draco said lending his godfather a hand up. As Severus stood, he scrunched his face up wincing in pain, legs now visibly shaking.

"You did not have to, you had a choice." Severus said surprised. When he had told Draco to chose between what was right and easy, he merely expected the boy not to join Voldermort, to take his mother and flee.

"I know, and I chose to help the one person who had done so much for me." Draco said quietly.

"Then, I suppose, thank you." Severus said sincerely.

"Severus, you're injured, we need to get you back to Hogwarts." Minerva said instinctively reaching out to help hold him up. He flinched at the contact, and nearly buckled again.

"I can't, I.. Voldermort." Severus said hissing in pain. His mark burned, causing his other pain to subside.

"No, you can't go, not in this condition." Minerva said worried.

"You must let go of me, or I will inadvertently take you with me." Severus said urgently.

"Severus!" Minerva said in protest.

"Let go." Severus said again. Still, Minerva did not release her grip on her colleague.

A violent wind swept across where the trio stood, causing them to close their eyes. When they opened them, a ghostly figure appeared before them.

"Severus, I have come to be your saving grace." The ghostly figure spoke directly to Severus.

"Minerva, let go, I will protect him now." The ghostly figure now spoke to her. Draco stood in awe, and Minerva had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Albus. He is in no condition." Minerva said softly.

"Let go, I am ready." Severus said, straightening himself on his own to stand before the angelic figure of the Headmaster.

It was something in the way he said it that allowed Minerva to let go. He knew that whatever the man's fate was to be, he would be safe. Slowly Severus walked a few yards away, as Albus placed his hand on his friend's back and guided him. As suddenly as the Headmaster had appeared, he was gone, and so was Severus.

"Do you think he will come back?" Draco asked tentatively.

"I don't know, but I hope, whatever his fate, he finds happiness." Minerva said, leading Draco back to the castle.

_Severus never returned, for he was killed that night, but for the first time in his life, Severus had felt no fear. He was looked after. The Headmaster had forgiven him, and he knew that his two boys had now grown into men. The Order knew the truth, and for Severus, that had been the most important thing. Severus gave his life willingly, just as Albus had to protect and save others. _

_In the end, Harry triumphed over the Dark Lord, just as good should triumph over evil. Draco and his mother found protection in South America, and Hogwarts was allowed to reopen after only a year of rebuilding. _

_Wizards and witches continued to live on, old ones died and new ones were born, and thus is the circle, in which we call life. May we all find our saving grace in our time of need, and forget not that we may be another's saving grace._

_**A/N: Let me know what you think. A little sad/happy story I wrote this weekend.**_


End file.
